powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Denshi Gattai Bio Robo
: Coming from the Bio Star 500 years ago, it is the BioRobo that showers five youths with Bio Particles. It is the BioRobo that also gathers our five protagonists together, literally picking them up like action figures. It is also semi-sentient, showing fear at the arrival of Silva. It is formed from the two Bio Jets when the command is given. It is armed with the sword and it destroys monsters with a variety of finishing attacks including, but not limited to, , , , , , and . It uses a powered up attack, the against later monsters. In the Philippine Dub, the fusion of the Bio Robo had renamed as Bio Integrate!. ''The Super-Maser sword becomes as '''Super Laser '''sword and four of it's techniques have renamed as '''Straight Thrust, Triple Slash, Destructo Slash, and Giant Top Spin' but maintains Concentration and Bio Particle Cut. The toy version refers it as . Bio Jets Biojet 1 : It is used by Red One and Pink Five. It forms the upper half of the BioRobo. It appeared in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: The complete series, The Movie & 199 Hero Great Battle. Biojet 2 : It is used by three other Biomen (Green Two, Blue Three, and Yellow Four). It forms the lower half of the BioRobo. Appearances: The complete series, The Movie & 199 Hero Great Battle. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Bio Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Bio Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Bio Robo fought alongside GekiTohja and Great Five to destroy Buredoran of the Comet. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Bioman, Bio Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpits Bioman Red-Pink cockpit.jpg|Bio Jet 1 cockpit Bioman Green-Yellow-Blue cockpit.jpg|Bio Jet 2 cockpit Behind the scenes Recognition Bio Robo is featured as #85 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes '' eyecatch.]] *Bio Robo is unique in being the only time where the Red does not pilot his own mecha alone but without his entire team, due to Bio Jet 1 being shared with Pink5. In all other mecha the Reds control with multiple members, it is a combined cockpit (such as with Battle Fever Robo, DaiDenzin or Galaxy Mega) *Bio Robo is the first actually "sentient" mecha in Super Sentai, due to being alive regardless of being a machine (due to the Bio Particles within it) *In episode 10, Bio Robo's Eyes glowed to trigger the deceased Yellow Four1's Bio Hologram to show a footage of Mika which is her shot in the Closing Sequence. *Bio Robo has the most sword finishers out of any primary Sentai Robo. *The suit's legs would be repurposed as 's legs in Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Galaxy Megazord - as the first Sentient Megazord Category:Giant Robo Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Mecha (Bioman) Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha